


Once more

by spiteandmalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Over stimulation, Rey/self insert, Self indulgent smut where Rey fucks a female Resistance smuggler, cleaning fingers, commanding using the Force, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice
Summary: Absolutely no plot. Self-indulgent.You're a female Resistance smuggler. You want Rey to be in charge.
Relationships: Rey/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Reader, Rey/fem!Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Once more

**Author's Note:**

> The most utterly indulgent thing I have ever written. 
> 
> Hi, I am a useless wlw who wants this! DM me if you want it too! XD (hey you miss 100% of the shots you don't take, right?) 
> 
> As always I'm @spiteandmalice on twitter

Finn and Rey have been training all morning, but you’ve not seen them today. Usually you try to watch because seeing two Jedi train? It’s amazing, how their bodies twist and turn before the drone even turns. You were out all morning smuggling parts in for the ships on this base.

Finn walks by, waves at you and you wave back. That must mean… 

And there she is. Rey Skywalker. 

The afternoon light hits her through the trees and it’s unfair that she’s such a sweet person, the  _ nicest _ , honestly, and has such power and beauty too? 

Rey turns to look at you, and smiles. 

You smile back. She’s  _ so  _ damn pretty and you’re just a sucker for the pretty ladies, even if they could crush you in their sleep.

Perhaps even more so if they could do that... 

_ Get it together,  _ you chide yourself. She’s not here for you, she’s here to collect the part for the Falcon you just smuggled. 

She looks at you,  _ really  _ looks at you and for a second you think you can feel her in your head but that’s madness isn’t it? Jedi can’t read minds.

They can’t…

...Can they?

She walks over, still smiling and your face hurts from smiling. Not a lot of reasons to smile nowadays.

“Thanks for getting the part.” Rey says. 

“Okay.”

_ Wow. What a fucking reply. Gods. _

She grins wider as if she heard and you blurt out “Can Jedi read minds?”

She winks. “Only when you’re projecting so much. It’s okay, it’ll be our secret.”

“I trust you.” You say. 

She laughs. “I’m not sure I trust myself sometimes.”

“I do!” You protest. 

She’s saved the entire galaxy, but mostly you remember her standing between you and some First Order troops, battling them all alone while you and your sister ran to the safety of the shuttle. You can never repay that particular debt, never mind the entire galaxy.

She takes the Falcon part, her hand lingering on yours and god she’s got beautiful long fingers, rough and battleworn and you’d imagine they’d feel so good on your skin, oh if she can read minds, maybe she could make you do anything she wanted, filthy things, use you-

Her smile vanishes, astonishment clear on her face. “You want that?”

You snatch your hand away from hers. 

“No.”

She blinks. 

“Actually. Yes. I really do want that.” You admit. 

This might be the only chance you get, you both could die tomorrow-

“Okay.” She says quickly.

She tugs at your wrist, drags you over to where she sleeps away from the rest of the camp, always the guard dog, always ready to fight for everyone. Finn sleeps on the opposite side of the camp, also ready to defend to the last breath.

“...I can control you. Do you want that?”

“Yes.” You breathe out and the tension in her shoulders drops. 

“Wonderful. Then strip for me.”

You peel off your shirt and unbutton your trousers. That part is easy.

You take a deep breath and wriggle out of your knickers, they’re plain black, boring in fact but the only ones the Resistance could supply when you fled your home world. Maybe in the future, when peace comes you can treat yourself to an entire wardrobe of pretty things, soft delicate fabrics. Roll around on sky blue silks, wear nothing but bright pink lace for a month. Dye your hair neon yellow.

For now, you step out of your knickers and feel exposed and bare. Rey gestures to your vest and you slide out of it, unhook your bra and drop it to the floor also. She admires your body for a moment, and you feel better about this whole situation. She’s a Jedi. She’s been to a hundred worlds people say, moved mountains with her bare hands. Yet she’s here and looking at you as if you were beautiful.

She waves her hand. “Lie down.”

Your body moves before your ears process the words, lying down on the small cot. Rey kneels beside it. You shiver, despite the heat of the day. You’ve never been naked like this and  _ looked  _ at, like there was something worth admiring. 

She spreads you open with one hand and you can feel your face heat while she looks down at your exposed sex. She grins, then opens her mouth to spit a glob of clear saliva that drips from her mouth: then when it hits your clit, she rubs it in with her thumb. Your thoughts of shame and exposure vanish with the sudden pleasure. 

She takes her hand away as you let out a moan.

“No. You’re my toy right now. I’m only warming you up for me to play with.”

She waves her hand slightly. “You will touch yourself, but not your clit.”

Your fingers immediately slide between your folds, dipping inside- collecting moisture, slick and wet on your fingertips as you slide them along your labia going up to-

_ fuck-  _

Not up to your clit. You feel it throb, desperate for touch, just a few frantic strokes and you’d come, you’re sure of it. Rey still has you spread open, you can feel her spit still on your clit keeping it wet and that makes you throb all the more. You bet it looks flushed with blood and glossy -

_ Fuck you’re so ready- _

“You’ll take my fingers in exchange.” Rey murmurs and you nod eagerly.

Rey slides two of her long fingers into you and you clench down. She smirks at you, crooks them, rubbing inside and you can feel how wet you are now, how your body aches to be filled more.

She pulls her fingers out, pushes them towards you and you lick them clean, running your tongue over her knuckles, suckling them in your mouth. You taste good, salty and needy and you moan around them as she fucks them in and out of your slack mouth. 

“You can take more.”

“I can take more.” You reply instantly, words garbled around her fingers. 

She pushes a third finger into your mouth, then a fourth and you’re drooling around them, unable to seal your lips and she grins wickedly. 

“Get them nice and wet, they’re going in you next.”

You try to lick them but it’s too much, so you groan around them and she laughs. 

She pushes them into your body slowly and the stretch is perfect, it’s what your body needs and you both know it. You can hear yourself now, a slippery, wet mess on her fingers and you flush again with shame. 

“ _ So _ wet. You’re desperate for it.” She comments and you nod. She spreads her fingers and you gasp at the intrusion and stretch, you’ve never been touched like this before, you’ve been so busy fighting for the Resistance since you were a teenager you’d only ever had quick fumbles, high on adrenaline and fear.

This is  _ sex _ , real, filthy sex like you’d read about in books, sex where you take each other apart. 

You hope Rey will allow you to return the favour. 

She’s a little rough with you, maybe she’s more inexperienced than you thought, but it’s delicious, she crooks her fingers, rubs against all those secret spots inside. 

She glides her thumb through your slickness, then rubs it over your clit a few times and that’s it, you’re coming.

It’s one of the best orgasms you’ve ever had, beginning in your toes and flying through your body the same way it feels when you hit hyperspace, you’re coming hard, seeing stars, clenching around her fingers and feeling your body pulse around them. 

She pulls her fingers out again and your mouth is already open for them. You lick them clean, your lust smeared all over your lips and chin. She kisses you then for the first time and she licks into your mouth, chases the taste from your tongue.

“Hands by your sides.” Rey murmurs and your hands are suddenly frozen in place.

She undresses and you watch still in a slight daze from your orgasm but you’d not miss this for all the planets in the sky. Her body is amazing- soft breasts and rounded hips but long strong limbs, scars and battle wounds. She’s lived, she’s fought and survived. 

And okay, yeah, you’re distracted by her beautiful pink nipples pebbling in the air, the curls between her legs. You’re only human. She’s the Hope of the Resistance, a Jedi... she’s also gorgeous. 

She straddles your thigh, and rubs her vulva against you slowly and you can feel it hot and slick against your skin and  _ fuck _ , if you hadn’t just come you’d be on the edge again.

“Mmmm.” She says. You wish she’d lean forward so you could lick at one of those perky nipples while she rode you. 

She stops after a moment, looks frustrated. 

You lick your lips and she watches the motion with a growing smile.

Rey stands, puts one leg over your face, and lowers herself down. 

You’re so grateful for this, for the opportunity to worship, you can feel her dripping on your lips and chin, so you lap into her, lick up her labia until you use the point of your tongue to circle her clit, licking around the hood until you can suckle at it which makes Rey gasp. 

_ Good _ . You do it again. 

She tugs your hair, moves your head so it’s the flat of your tongue against her, licking in broader stripes. She starts to rock back and forth, using your tongue for her satisfaction as if you were nothing more than a pleasure droid.

“You can- ah!- move your hands. Touch me.”

Your hands slide up her thighs, until they cup her breasts. God you’ve not touched tits in a long time, and her skin is soft and they feel so good in your hands, the perfect size to cup and squeeze.

You tweak at her nipples and she lets out a low keen, rocking harder against your mouth. You want to give her your fingers but instead you get two fingers between between her folds, rub her clit hard while you fuck into her with your tongue. 

You keep up the pressure on the tight bud of her nipple with the other hand and you can  _ feel  _ her come around your tongue and fuck if that’s not the hottest thing that’s ever happened to you. She’s absolutely dripping now all over your face, and you’ve never felt so filthy and you adore every minute of it.

She stands on shaky legs only to lie back down atop of you, pressing you to the cot. Her fingers are sliding inside you again and you spread your legs as wide as they can go so she can lie between them. She kisses you, licking herself from your face, down your neck as her clever fingers work inside you. 

She looms above you, fingers working hard and you’re about to come and she suddenly spits onto your slack mouth. You lick it off, swallow her down. 

You’d take anything from her. You want everything from her.

“You’re going to come again.” She whispers.

This orgasm is a completely different beast to before, almost pulled from your spine, from nowhere to be honest and you come with a muffled groan of her name, feeling your body spasm. 

She touches your clit with two fingertips, a slow circling motion and your legs jerk in response. You’re so wrung out, body so sensitive- 

“And again.” 

Your spine arches as your body obeys her without hesitation. You- you can’t form words. Your limbs feel shaky, you’re lightheaded. 

She strokes down the outside of your bare thigh. You’re so wet now, you can see the insides of your thighs are slick with it, glistening in the soft afternoon light, you’re probably dripping onto the sheet below. She’ll be able to smell you tonight when she sleeps. 

“So good. So obedient.”

You’d nod in agreement, but you’re drained, body shivering in the aftermath of so much pleasure.

“Come again for me.”

You feel like your body is a single nerve set alight- mouth open in a silent scream and you shake again and come as hard as you did the first time. 

When you finally open your eyes again she’s getting dressed. 

“You can stay here a while. I’ll collect the parts I need.”

She pulls the sheet over your body. 

“Sleep.” She commands.

You obey, once more. 


End file.
